Rebobinar
by Cassie McCormick
Summary: —Tú no quieres conocerme —asegura Rogue. Es muy franco y se escucha demasiado sincero como para tratarse de una broma. Lucy está de acuerdo. Más no se va. Nunca se va. No hay necesidad de pensar, sólo de sentir. Y si gira un poco el rostro el cuello se le quebraría en dos y descubriría al diablo en cuerpo de ángel en el patio. Three shot. Future!RoLu.
1. I

**Renuncia:** el cambio de identidad ha sido infructuoso, yo sigo siendo yo y Hiro Mashima, una perra.

**Prompt:** Cuando todo deja de tener sentido [Minivicios]

**Advertencias generales:** temas sexuales (leves pero ahí están), muertes de personajes y angst. Mucho angst. ¿Diría que es más o menos fiel al canon y todo el rollo de Eclipse aunque en AU? Posible Dark Fic.

Pasado eso, es mi primer fic de la pareja porque son re bonitos (?) y mi nueva OTP. Un Three shot que con algo de suerte terminaré en el 2018.

* * *

**Primera parte: Las estrellas lloran tu nombre**

"We only said goodbye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to us".

_Back to Black; Amy Winehouse_.

**i.**

**E**n otro universo diferente Lucy Heartfilia es una maga celestial que ha venido ganándose la amistad de muchos. Su sonrisa es un sol de noche y trata de mantener un ánimo optimista mientras lucha al lado de sus camaradas, salvando sueños y vidas. Y hay polvo estelar, en sus cabellos y sus ojos y sus manos (me desvanezco, lo hago) y un látigo que conduce a las nebulosas.

En ése universo alterno Lucy es la mejor amiga de un dragón de fuego, el cual la llama «Luce» de una forma muy dulce y la hace sentir especial; también es la rival de amor de la lluvia y _Lucy-san, no perderé ante usted_. Habla con los gatos, y estos le responden. Y es resguardada por diez guardianes del zodiaco, y por todo eso Lucy es feliz, infinitamente feliz.

Cree que la fuerza más poderosa de todas es algo efímero pero poderoso, y muy muy antiguo (adivina adivinador). Y aunque va contra todo sentido común continúa creyéndolo, aunque le duela —y lo hace— cuando todo empieza a desmoronarse y el color en el mundo se borra muy lentamente, siendo reemplazado por negro. Ya no quedan esperanzas. El orden se ha alterado y _no, no debería ser así. Piedad_.

Lucy ve a sus amigos perecer, por culpa de él. Y Lucy lo odia. Y se araña los brazos con violencia, pintándose la piel de un tono rojizo el cual le recuerda a sus ojos. Y solloza, abrazándose, más, más, más.

Murmura «Hace frío, Natsu. Estás muy frío».

Porque en ese otro universo él es la oscuridad encarnada y ella una luz moribunda, que se extingue. Y es pisoteada vilmente. Machacando sus anhelos.

Y para Lucy todo se ennegrece, quebrándosele los pulmones y el corazón. Sueña con un mundo con amor, otra oportunidad para ambos.

Pero

(— Eres patética.)

No le llega su voz.

**ii.**

Los párpados le pesan, revolotean sus pestañas. Lucy grita de pronto, sin motivo.

(— Regresa en el tiempo, por nosotros, regresa, regresa, regresa).

Mira el departamento con aire desconcertado y siente la boca seca. En el buró yacen las llaves, diez de oro y otras tantas de plata. Su ventana abierta, con el aire entrando sin permiso.

No recuerda cómo se llama debido a la confusión.

(— Lucy).

Y la soledad a su alrededor le asfixia. Asemeja un par de manos (de hombre, un muchacho). Si se esfuerza lo suficiente puede ver su silueta, y no entiende, pero la consume un miedo atroz y vuelve a dormir, entre hipidos.

(— Regresa).

(— Por favor).

**iii.**

Entonces Lucy Heartfilia tiene dieciséis años, el pelo hecho jirones y arreglado en un medio chongo que se deshace mientras intenta lidiar con el policía que quiere ponerle una infracción por estacionar su bicicleta en un lugar designado para ancianos. Frunce el ceño y hace muecas, conteniéndose de armar un escándalo y empeorar el asunto.

— Señor, no hay ninguna señal. Ya se lo dije. Tengo prisa, llegaré tarde al colegio.

— Me veo en la necesidad de confiscar su vehículo, señorita…

_Es una maldita bici. Con todo respeto, váyase al demonio_.

Se muerde la lengua y piensa qué bonito sería si tuviese poderes, o magia, o alguna de esas fantasías. Es un (martirio) fastidio y cuenta los minutos para que se acabe.

— Bájese del vehículo.

— Bueno, ya está, yo… —se calla. Lucy jamás suele cerrar la boca, le encanta parlotear como ave herida que cuenta sus hazañas antes de irse. Pero parece que le han sellado los labios con resistol, en cuanto lo mira, enmudece.

Es

(Malo, terrible, aparta la vista, no oses tocarlo)

Intimidante. Con la melena azabache recogida en una coleta, y un par de libros desparramándose en la mochila tras su espalda. Hay otro chico acompañándole, uno rubio. Y este asiente a sus palabras, a Lucy le pica el brazo derecho, punzadas inquietas. Arde.

(— Aléjate, aléjate, _Lucyyyyyyy_)

Pedalea, importándole nada el policía, derrapa por la acera y lo alcanza casi por casualidad. Él la nota, no cambia su expresión. Lucy sonríe.

— E-Ey, hola.

_Vine para que me destruyas_.

El reloj se detiene. Un segundo. No hay oportunidad de dar marcha atrás.

**iv.**

Así que va a la heladería, transcurrida la tarde, y después de huir del anciano y sus irrefrenables ganas de quitarle la bicicleta le da sorbos a una malteada de chocolate, sumida en un prologando silencio y sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Lu-chan?

— Eh —hace círculos con el popote y ladea la cabeza. Susurra la lista de cosas que hizo por inercia. _Despertar. Desayunar. Arreglar mis cuadernos. Cerrar el departamento. Bajar las escaleras. Perfilar en mi mente el rostro del desconocido. Tomar notas en el colegio. Pensarlo más. Guardar la boleta de calificaciones perfectas. Él, él tiene una mirada muy bonita…_

Tose. Levy alza una ceja, inquisitiva.

— Lo siento. Me distraje.

Ninguna de las dos comenta nada.

**v.**

Lucy no tiene idea de por qué la persiguen motas bermejas que se expanden y contraen y repiten el proceso si le provoca por mirar en dirección al patio que está fuera de su casa.

Hay un perro labrador jugueteando ahí, mientras el café se calienta en la tetera (Lucy odia el café, pero es incomprensible, es un impulso, similar a cuando se atrevió a buscar al desconocido en la calle y de pronto los ladridos se intensifican y le escosen las pupilas, como agujas que se encajan).

_Retrocede, uno, dos, veinte, setenta, cien, dos mil pasos_.

La casa está sumida en silencio y es hiriente y depresivo. Pero está acostumbrada a ello, porque en esa vida no es la hija de una familia prestigiosa ni tiene espíritus comprensivos. Sólo una madre y un padre enterrados en el cementerio, tumbas separadas y lejanas; y la sensación de que todo va en picada.

Estira los dedos y acaricia la desesperación más pura. Y si gira un poco el rostro (el cuello se le quiebra en dos) descubriría al diablo en cuerpo de ángel en el patio. Vacilante.

El animal ladra con más fuerza. Y de pronto, calla. Lucy devuelve su vista al cristal, ya no hay perro, ni joven. Sólo pasto mal podado y un hoyo creciendo en el interior de su estómago. Un parpadeo basta para notar que el canino ha regresado y está tumbado en el pasto, y "Señor Misterio" (Cheney) le rasca detrás de las orejas. Lucy se conmueve. Le sonríe. Ignora los avisos de su cuerpo para que escape, ahora o nunca.

(— Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, me asusta que no te duela lo suficiente).

Porque él es una sombra.

Y como tal, va a acabar con ella.

Siempre lo hace.


	2. II

Traigo continuación de esta cosa depresiva y rara. Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows. Sois lo más :D

* * *

**Segunda parte: Las sombras ríen tus desgracias**

"Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore".

_Going Under; Evanescence_.

**i.**

**L**ucy tiene diecisiete la _primera vez_ que lo conoce.

Es acompañado por un chico-sol y no destaca, o más bien, aparenta no buscar destacar. No obstante, Lucy se fija en él. Como una polilla siendo llamada por el fuego—uno avasallante y hosco que parece perforarla a través de unas pupilas carmesí y la pone en extremo nerviosa.

Los latidos le martillean los tímpanos, al punto en que está segura de que le estallaran; y las piernas y brazos le fallan. Es puro caos corporal y no sabe si debe preocuparse, llamar a un médico o (apartarse de él) dejarlo pasar, que la sensación se vaya sola.

(Sola, sola, _sola_, completamente sola).

Lucy se remoja los labios mientras el chico-sol, que en realidad es un dragón como Natsu, encara a este, que le observa ceñudo desde el suelo con cada centímetro que disminuye entre sus rostros. Lucy tiene el súbito y descabellado pensamiento de que esos dos _bien podrían_ estar besándose, más lo desecha y posa su vista en él. En el chico que le recuerda a una taza de café sin azúcar —demasiado amargo. Y tan, tan misterioso.

Igual que un libro antiguo implorando que le quiten el polvo de encima. Un libro de magia (prohibida).

Ella es consciente de que con ciertas cosas es mejor no jugar. Es consciente.

Sólo que

— Vamos Sting, debemos volver.

él la mira, a ella, una maga de Fairy Tail, insignificante si la comparan con Erza Scarlet o Mirajane Strauss; pero maga al fin y al cabo. Y esos ojos, que parecen ver más allá de su alma, le provocan un mareo. Lucy siente un revoltijo en el estómago, se le revuelve y contrae y es todo dolor y muecas que se esfuerza en ocultar porque no puede demostrar debilidad ante los que serán sus oponentes en la arena y—Rogue enfoca su atención en una de las lamparillas que flotan afuera de una casa. Puede respirar tranquila.

De momento.

— Son unos capullos —comenta Natsu con mala cara, en cuanto caminan de regreso a la posada donde se hospedan. Quiere asentir y darle la razón, que ese par es orgulloso y un obstáculo, no, una _amenaza_. No lo consigue. Es todo Rogue Cheney, discreto, silencioso, oscuro, atrayente (asesino). Y Lucy se cuestiona por qué se siente así, por qué no experimentó antes esas ansias de derretirse ante alguien más.

No es que sea precisamente bueno, o agradable. No. Es más como un presagio.

Antes de que se percate el reloj de Crocus marca las doce en punto y las preliminares de los Juegos inician.

**ii.**

Lucy tiene dieciocho la _segunda vez_ que lo conoce.

Recuerda los Juegos Mágicos. El comienzo tambaleante que tuvieron, el cómo se recuperaron poco a poco, cuando la audiencia era suya por completo, los magos de demás gremios cayendo ante su poder y fe irrevocables. La sensación que la llenó ante lo que aparentaba una victoria fácil para Fairy Tail y las sonrisas de todos sus amigos y familia, _su familia_.

Y luego eso. Ella y Yukino, ambas poseedoras de las llaves doradas, siendo capturadas. Un plan demente y psicótico para liberar a los dragones (los verdaderos y antiguos) a favor de Zeref. Ellos fracasando en impedirlo. Y muchos rugidos, rugidos que te hielan los huesos y alas desplegándose y garras. Muerte. Muerte por doquier.

Lamia Scale. Blue Pegasus. Mermaid Hell. Todos, yéndose. Abandonando la vida de sus cuerpos fríos y adornados con cortes, moretones y cicatrices que ya no van a sanarse.

Recuerda que Fairy Tail es de los pocos que dan batalla, que no se rinden, al principio. Recuerda que Sabertooth también estaba ahí, corriendo entre los escombros y fuego que descendía del cielo. Que intentaron luchar y ganar, que no lo lograron. Que Laxus ordenó una retirada y Natsu la cargó pese a sus protestas y chillidos de que no debían desistir y Fiore se sumió lentamente en la devastación infinita.

Fairy Tail y Sabertooth tomaron rumbos separados. Lucy les vio alejarse y lo vio a _él_ darles un último vistazo.

Después fue muy confuso, piensa ella. Vagaron sin rumbo fijo, buscando gente que se les uniera y salvando a todo aquel que les fuera posible auxiliar. Perdieron camaradas, sí, como es predecible en cualquier guerra. Lucy lloró a raudales igual. Transcurrió un año. Y entonces se reencontraron, Sabertooth y Fairy Tail. Sólo que eran un pedazo de que lo que fueron en antaño. Un pedazo mancillado y frágil. _Inestable_.

Frosch estaba herido.

Frosch iba a perecer. Y todos, excepto Rogue, aceptaron asimilarlo.

— Él es fuerte, él es mi amigo, él… —sus puños golpearon los restos de un edificio, Rogue contuvo un sollozo.

Y Lucy nuevamente lo percibió. Ese augurio terrible. Desolación perenne. Un hilo que le fue envolviendo, todo ante una impotente Lucy que no era capaz de hacer nada, un hilo negro, podrido, que acababa con la escasa voluntad de Rogue conforme pasaban las semanas.

— Se curará, lo prometo.

(Por favor, no cedas a la maldad).

Rogue la miró. Estoico. Mugriento. Lucy se contuvo de huir a la seguridad que le propiciaban los brazos de Natsu.

— Tú eres Heartfilia.

Los temblores que la recorrieron ante su apellido siendo pronunciado por esa boca reseca le abofetearon. Cerró los ojos.

— Lo juro, Frosch vivirá. Yo misma le cuidaré —y titubeó. Y supo que era una mentira vil. Y Rogue también. Más se permitió el capricho de confiar.

Lucy tiene muy vívida la memoria de cuando Frosch cedió ante el hambre y heridas. La expresión de Rogue ante la noticia, el silencio que le precedió una noche, y la siguiente, y otra más. Mutismo descorazonador y un pánico irracional y salvaje que estando viva le comía las entrañas.

Porque frente a ella, estando presente, Rogue fue consumido por la pérdida. Y decidiendo que los demás no tenían el derecho de poseer lo que él no, Rogue acabó con todos. Siendo el primero el chico-sol, que era casi su hermano. Dejándola sobrevivir. A ella—sólo a ella.

— Me has mentido.

Lucy admiró el cadáver de Happy a sus pies descalzos.

— Juraste que le salvarías.

Avanzó sobre los restos de Erza.

— Y no lo cumpliste.

Se agachó a la altura del rostro impávido de Gray.

— Traidora, _zorra_.

Las lágrimas descendieron. Trazando un riachuelo de tristeza por sobre su piel.

— Mereces sufrir. Sabes. Sufrir tanto como yo, quizá más.

Extendió su palma hacia los cabellos de Natsu, cabellos que habían perdido esa tonalidad brillante y colorida.

— Detestable mentirosa.

La sangre seguía goteando del torso de Juvia.

Lucy boqueó, con frases inconexas que no salían, por mucho que se instara a ello. Y gimió, con la realidad abriéndose paso en su sistema nervioso, con los cadáveres en los alrededores (un hogar roto), y las moscas revoloteando en el aire. Lucy gimió y lloriqueó, rascando la tierra.

Rogue le acarició los cabellos con una sobrecogedora sutileza, provocándole un espasmo y las ganas de retorcerse ante su toque.

— Acabaste con ellos —balbuceó—. Acabaste con todos ellos —alzó la vista, sus ojos desprendiendo una chispa de incomprensión e ira—. ¿P-por qué?

Entonces Rogue la sujetó del mentón. Lucy no opuso resistencia.

Esa melena ya no era negra del todo, sino una especia de balance con el blanco. Pero sus irises, esos irises tenían la misma semejanza a un rubí. Piedra preciosa. El llanto de Lucy no cesaba.

— Eres linda cuando estás tan débil —sacó, de repente. Volvió a rozarle el pelo, con gentileza. Con dulzura.

(Ya que la primera magia es el amor).

(Aunque nadie dijo que este fuese bueno o sencillo).

(_Nadie_).

(Oh, qué crudo sentimiento).

Lucy permaneció inmóvil, incluso cuando Rogue la rodeó en un abrazo y rió contra su oreja.

— Por… qué —repitió. Rogue la empujó, imponiéndoles distancia, cayendo Lucy encima de un charco de sangre.

No lucía arrepentido.

— Porque añoro romperte, Heartfilia.

Aún se acuerda.

**iii.**

Lucy tiene diecinueve la _tercera vez_ que lo conoce. Que en realidad, es la primera, al menos con ese nuevo Rogue.

Ella aprende, por ejemplo, que él disfruta de otorgar falsa esperanza a los desafortunados que se cruzan con ellos. Fingiendo ser una especie de salvador—cuando no es otro sino la Parca usando un disfraz de humano. Considera que la niña que fue atrás les advertiría del peligro, tal vez; sin embargo, la Lucy actual no lo hace y guarda silencio ante las falsas ilusiones. Observando. Asimilando.

Rogue acaba de dislocar el hombro de un hombre común y corriente y Lucy le dedica un par de segundos para disculparse.

Rogue le corta la garganta a una joven de cierto gremio desconocido y Lucy se limita a rezar en su honor.

Rogue se detiene, da la vuelta, se le queda observando. Lucy le devuelve la mirada. Con abatimiento.

Aprende también que es ahí, en esos momentos inusualmente calmados tras la tempestad, donde él la toca. Una caricia en la mejilla, en el cabello. Nada exagerado. Al principio Lucy se resiste, gruñe y le escupe. Esa costumbre desaparece y pronto ya no le altera (en demasía). Son sus dedos recorriéndole con una ternura insultante y una media sonrisa socarrona y desalmada. Rogue ríe levemente y murmura:

— ¿Estás lo suficientemente estropeada? ¿Lo estás? —Y Lucy se resiste a contestarle.

El mimo se convierte en hostilidad. La tira al suelo. La cachetea. Le llama _maldita_. A veces supera el límite establecido y la besa, mordiéndole los labios hasta que se hinchen y a Lucy le ardan, igual que la existencia.

(Y ella le odia. Le detesta. Lo aborrece).

(Aún así)

— ¿Eres bellísima estando sucia y triste, te lo han comentado en alguna ocasión?

Él aspira su fragancia a flores marchitas, provocándole un estremecimiento. Lucy entierra las uñas en la ropa de Rogue. Solloza. Se quiebra. Él la observa indiferente.

(_Aún así_)

— Eres una buena chica. Sí. Una buena _mascota_. Adorable, como diría Yukino —prosigue. Antes de depositar los labios en su frente. Lucy se resquebraja otro tanto.

(Son lo único que le queda al otro en ese mundo).

**iv.**

Lucy a los diecinueve y medio conoce demasiadas facetas de Rogue. Está el muchacho asustado de perder a su exceed, el que implora por su vida y siente apego por sus camaradas. Está el prepotente miembro de Sabertooth, que lo da todo y más por el honor del gremio. Y luego está el sádico, el incomprendido. El que ella sigue cual cordero estúpido con anhelación enfermiza.

La respiración se le acelera y las manos de _ese_ Rogue le recorren el cuerpo. Lucy quiere desaparecer. Es que no comprende cómo han llegado a eso, cómo ella se rebajó a un nivel tan deplorable.

(Tocar, tocar, no hay necesidad de pensar, sólo de sentir).

Hay marcas púrpuras en su clavícula, en el cuello. Algunas son de mordidas, otras de golpes. No les distingue una diferencia.

Antes, próximamente. Qué más da. Llora tanto que un nuevo océano puede brotar de sus orbes sosegados.

— ¿Estás suficientemente estropeada?

Llora. Porque puede. Pues está viva. Ya que la risa se ha evaporado y pierde la cordura, minuto a minuto, y sin amigos ni casa sólo puede llorar.

— ¿Lo estás, eh?

— Sí —musita, con voz ronca.

(No).

— Me parece que no lo estás.

Es todo un manchón bermejo. Carne que se desprende. Huesos que suenan—como una melodía de piano. Aullidos silenciosos y una burla queda. Sucede demasiado rápido y Lucy no consigue gritar, sólo ver el brazo derecho separado de ella.

Y duele, duele harto, se desangra y convulsiona y Rogue la mira, oh, la está mirando, a ella. Patea el miembro como a una lata de basura y Lucy se queja, muda.

Irradia furia que deleita a Rogue y le hace sentirse hambriento.

— Ah. Mira qué preciosa eres, Heartfilia.

"Destruida y preciosa".

Lucy intenta ponerse en pie, cae. Los párpados le pesan, y la piel, y los pulmones y _por qué se nubla mi visión, no comprendo_.

De repente tiene sueño. Mucho sueño. Inhala, exhala. El aire la asfixia, o quizá son un par de manos en torno a su delgado cuello.

No ve a Rogue. Sólo hay sombras. Negrura absoluta, pintura que la mancha y la estropea y la ahoga.

_Negro, Negro, Negro, NEGRO_ por doquier.

Y una pregunta.

(¿Estás dispuesta a morir en nombre del amor?)

**v.**

— Disculpa.

Lucy tiene dieciséis la primera vez que lo conoce.

— ¿Podrías repetírmelo?

Sólo que son unos completos extraños y ella no tiene el valor para entablar una propia conversación con él. Encuentra maneras de que se topen, ya sea en la acera con la bici que el anciano quiso confiscarle, o en el patio del jardín mal podado en la mansión Heartfilia.

— ¿Nos hemos visto antes? —reitera ella. Él frunce el ceño y Lucy debe coserse una sonrisa, a costa de pinchazos. Guarda el hilar en su bolsillo derecho—. Me pareces… familiar.

— Tú no quieres conocerme —asegura Rogue, sin motivo, y con seriedad. Es muy franco y se escucha demasiado sincero como para tratarse de una broma. Lucy está de acuerdo. Más no se va. _Nunca_ se va.

— Cierto. Pero lo necesito —Rogue hace una mueca de confusión.

— ¿Y eso?

Hay un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Lucy. Sus sombras se extienden sobre el asfalto, entrelazándose. Responde, melancólica:

— Las estrellas no pueden brillar si el firmamento no es negro completamente.

Y para sus adentros.

_Una víctima no es nadie sin su verdugo_.


	3. III

Increíblemente no es 2018. Voy a dedicarme de ahora en más a los Two Shots y Three Shots y todos contentos. Y agradezco especialmente a **Indie**, **Joshevisia-Chan**, **Binge Eater** y **Cattiva** por dejar comentarios. Ahora, si me permiten, iré a llorar como una loca por haber terminado un fic (?)

* * *

**Tercera parte: Somos luz y tinieblas**

"If you knew how much I love you  
you, you would run away.  
But when I treat you bad it  
always make you stay".

_Pretty when you cry; Vast_.

**i.**

**E**lla busca un montón de cosas que él no puede ofrecerle. Seguridad, confianza, alegría, cobijo, paz.

Y ella lo sabe. Peor aún, no le importa en lo más mínimo. Sigue un rastro —de costillas y esternones, de órganos pisoteados y riachuelos de gotas secas, bermellones— igual que un sabueso al que se le ha dado una orden y profesa obediencia. Sólo que en su caso particular la orden es más bien parecida a un suicidio y ella actúa como un animal estúpido y ciego que se limita a dejarse llevar por sus instintos y no el pensamiento coherente.

— Creo que me quieres.

Y pese a los maltratos de su amo al can, éste se mantiene fiel. Porque eso hace un perro, se queda contigo hasta el fin de sus días.

Rogue permanece inmóvil. Ensimismado en una maraña de locura ponzoñosa. Lucy le observa, una estrella en su momento de gloria, antes de perderse en la galaxia, y morir.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión, se puede saber, Heartfilia? —Indaga. Quedo. Demasiado quedo. Lucy traga saliva (y con ella, el terror, enterrándolo lejos).

— Porque pudiste haberme asesinado. Muchas veces. Y heme aquí. Sí, sin un brazo y totalmente destruida y tal vez –seguramente– chalada. Pero viva. Muy viva, de hecho.

— El dolor te recuerda que aún existes —replica con hosquedad. Lucy se permite vagar hacia atrás, hacia los días buenos. Donde Frosch podía corretear sin ningún impedimento o temor. Sin ninguna herida. Donde ella regañaba a Natsu y procuraba ganarse la confianza de Juvia y reía con los malos chistes de Erza y gritaba a Gray «Por un demonio, ponte esa ropa» y todo era tan despreocupado, tan fresco y risueño.

— ¿A qué se deben tus lágrimas? ¿Acaso no tengo razón?

— No. Sí la tienes —Su llanto no cesa— sólo que…

(en este mundo, donde ya nada me queda)

(eres despreciable),

(y sin embargo, lo único que me da fuerzas para respirar con mis estropeados y enfermos pulmones, ¿qué tan confuso es eso?).

No se anima a explicárselo con palabras.

— Hay rumores de que una resistencia de magos consiguió crear un portal para viajar en el tiempo —cambia de tema, de la nada. Rogue se encuentra de espaldas a ella, admirando el crepúsculo. Con cierto esfuerzo, Lucy se deja caer a su lado. Manteniendo las distancias—. Rogue, dime, ¿si tuvieses la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado, impedir que esto suceda, lo harías?

_¿Volverías, para ver a Minerva, y a Yukino, y Orga y Rufus? ¿A Sting, y Frosch? ¿Te atreverías a mirarles a los ojos, sabiendo que en un futuro remoto, les asesinaste con tus propias manos sin misericordia o escrúpulos?_

— No. Yo me quedaría aquí —Lucy se encoje.

— ¿Por qué?

— Quién sabe. Soy así. Estoy roto. Y no me importa. Me alegra. No les extraño, a ninguno.

_¿Es así?_ Piensa Lucy _qué vida tan deplorable. Tan solitaria_.

«Tal vez, por eso te tiene con él».

— Creo que me quieres —reitera ella, tras unos instantes.

Rogue ríe.

— Sí, Heartfilia. Te quiero. _Te quiero muerta_.

(¿Y por qué no acabas lo que iniciaste, entonces?)

— Estuve considerando que la dependencia podría ser una forma de amar —prosigue, ceñuda—. En ese caso, tú me necesitas –amas– tanto como yo a ti.

— Y, a pesar de eso, me odias.

— Exacto.

— Y el sentimiento es mutuo.

— Sí.

Silencio. Rogue es brusco al apretarle las mejillas, imponiéndole a quedar cara a cara. Lucy no retrocede, es un desafío.

— Si eso es cierto —sisea él— qué jodidos estamos, Heartfilia.

**ii.**

_Almas gemelas_, tremendo fiasco. Más bien _Almas condenadas_. A perderse, a encontrarse, a volverse a separar. Un ciclo sin fin. Un eterno suplicio. El hilo pierde color, belleza; se torna obscuro y se empapa en sangre y llanto; se vuelve más delgado pero firme. Le lastima, cortándole las muñecas, ahí donde enzarza. Y del otro lado está él. Torcido, demente, inseguro. Y el hilo se extiende, más y más y más.

Jamás se rompe. Lucy hace un intento por deshacerse de este. Jalándole, sin cesar. No funciona. Desiste. Lo enreda. Da muchas vueltas. Cae. Se tropieza. Solloza. Él avanza, y la descubre. No la levanta, pero tampoco le abandona. Son ellos dos. Ellos dos y Fiore desmoronándose en pedazos.

Ella se pregunta

(— ¿Fue necesario que me propusiera impedir el plan de Eclipse viajando al pasado para que al fin me dieses el golpe de gracia, Rogue?)

Si será lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarle. Murmura

(— Lo único que deseaba era retornar a aquellos días soleados)

Que sí. Que ya se las apañará. Se lamenta

(— Salvar a Natsu y los otros, _salvarte a ti_).

Porque incluso en el último vestigio de su existencia todo debe girar en torno a Rogue.

**iii.**

Sólo que la cinta retrocede. Y Lucy, al parpadear, ya no está más en su pesadilla—sueño, espejismo, sino con él. Ambos tomando un té en la cafetería más próxima a la mansión Heartfilia. Y le sonríe tanto como sus pómulos se lo permiten, pese a que por dentro esté retorciéndose por la angustia (¿por él o para él?).

Rogue no ha mostrado emoción alguna desde que accedió a acompañarla y el perro —el otro, no ella— siguió su camino, yéndose tras el aroma de un bistec recién preparado. Resuena el tintineo de un cascabel. ¿Cómo llegan ahí, con exactitud?

— No sé por qué accedí a esto —confiesa, incómodo.

— ¿Tal vez porque te intereso lo suficiente? —Bromea Lucy.

— Fue algo que dijiste, "¿nos habíamos visto antes?" empero, no te conozco. De nada.

— ¡Ah, e-eso! No, ignóralo. Puros disparates míos, no hablé en serio —miente, y suelta una risita. El chiste (si es que es eso) no le provoca gracia. Rogue se mantiene serio. La sonrisa de Lucy se resquebraja.

— Para mí sonabas sincera.

(Lo soy, quise serlo cuando te prometí cuidar a Frosch, también).

Lucy divaga un momento.

— Tú… por casualidad tú… ¿tienes alguna mascota? Un gato, o, una rana.

_¿Qué te ocurre? No actúas apropiadamente. Para ya_.

Rogue lo piensa, mostrándose levemente afectado.

— Un felino, sí. Aunque murió.

_Oh_. _¿Y te mantienes en la cordura, pese a todo?_

_¿Cómo es posible?_

A Lucy las siguientes palabras de Rogue le llegan igual que un baldazo de agua helada a mitad de un desierto.

(— Fuiste tú quien le mató).

— ¿Cómo?

La expresión de Cheney es de incertidumbre.

— Pregunté tu nombre —reitera. Y no figura estar al tanto, él no la manipula. No ahí. Ella–

Está llorando sin motivo. Para sus adentros.

— Es Lucy —duda— pero tú dime Heartfilia.

— ¿Por qué?

«Porque sé que aún hay bondad en ti».

— No entiendo.

«Sin embargo, noto que estamos en un cruel lugar, y tú terminaras corrompiéndote».

— ¿Es así?

«Y lo lamento. Lo lamento _tanto_».

— No es tu culpa.

«Se supone que soy la luz, y no alcanzo a iluminarte».

— Entonces fracasaste en lo único que podías hacer bien.

«...Tú y yo».

— No deberíamos ir en la misma frase, a menos que haya un "no" de por medio.

«Nos parecemos más de lo que piensas».

Al erguirse, mirando la silla de enfrente, Lucy la halla vacía.

Él se ha ido. Y sólo queda ella, ella y su sombra.

**iv.**

En lo más recóndito de su ser Lucy percibe que si Rogue llega a llamarla _Lucy _ella no tendrá esperanza alguna. Que si hay un vestigio de aprecio (uno ínfimo y ya) en su voz, caerá en la trampa. Y no habrá retorno posible. Ella está al tanto igual de que _ahí _él es un criminal en potencia. Un chico que perdió a su mascota (—se fue al cielo de los gatos, y si no existe, se coló en el de los perros) que suele saltarse las clases para pasar largos lapsos de tiempo en soledad y cuyo único amigo es un sol parlanchín y problemático que rara vez cierra la boca.

Lucy no busca espiarle. No. Más le atrae. Es un imán humano. O quizá–

— Un monstruo.

Uno que continúa en la búsqueda del niño correcto en el armario correcto para propiciarle un buen susto —Lucy añora ser esa niña—. Por eso le insiste que sea _Heartfilia_ cuando está con él. Así no son tan cercanos y el riesgo de que la devore es menor. Patrañas.

— No sabía que eras zurda —comenta con genuino interés. Lucy se muerde la lengua.

— No lo soy. Sólo que me incomoda muchísimo usar mi mano derecha.

(A veces se siente igual que si me faltase ese brazo).

— Qué curioso.

— ¿Qué?

— Hace bastante, conocí a una niña manca. Tampoco tenía el brazo derecho. Y era rubia.

— Tienes razón. Es toda una coincidencia.

(—Sí, su nombre era Lucy. ¿No lo consideras raro, _Heartfilia_?)

Lucy se remueve en su asiento, incómoda. Rogue no ha dicho nada en varios minutos. Está —recordando, asimilando, convulsionando— como ido.

— ¿Rogue, estás bi…?

Él se levanta. Toma sus cosas con violencia. Le dedica una mirada indescifrable.

— Lo siento, me debo ir.

_Ojalá nunca regreses_, reza Lucy. En vano, no obstante. Pues ellos siempre retornan el uno al otro. No hay excepciones.

De pronto la garganta se le seca.

**v.**

— Soy el único que puede hacerte miserable, Heartfilia.

— Claro.

— Únicamente yo.

— Sí —Una pausa—. Pero, Rogue, no olvides —él encarna una ceja, la sonrisa que ella le dedica es amarga— mi existencia también te hará sufrir a ti.

«Este juego puede tener dos participantes».

Exaltada abre los ojos. Reposa en su cama, las mantas revueltas y con la respiración irregular. No hay nadie más y las palabras flotan en el aire, burlándose de su persona. Sin una causa racional (¿acaso algo tiene sentido allí?) le tiembla todo el cuerpo. Todo se debe a imágenes conexas. Destellos y luces de neón. Lucy se sujeta fuertemente la nuca, luchando contra las lágrimas. Es de madrugada y pronto deberá arreglarse e ir al colegio. Encontrarse con _él_. Con el ínfimo detalle de que Rogue la ha estado evitando y al mínimo contacto con ella parece exaltarse. Le dan escalofríos, como si tuviese cierta clase de_ poder _para con Rogue. Solamente que no es así ¿verdad? No, ridículo. Es ella la de la soga en el cuello.

Y, quizá, se trata aquello de una oportunidad diminuta para esconderse. Lejos.

Sin embargo, al pedalear por las calles, con el viento matinal desmelenándole la coleta hecha con prisas, cruzándose con él y recibiendo toda su atención —ese día el muchacho sol no está en ningún lado, ninguno que no sean las tablas de madera en el sótano de Rogue, es decir— se pregunta el por qué un can no huye ante las humillaciones de su dueño. Qué lo mantiene a su lado.

«_Amor_».

— Cuánto tiempo –_años_– sin vernos —y si lo vale. Si vale el dolor, y los sollozos, y las pesadillas y la absoluta confusión y vulnerabilidad—, _Lu-cy_.

(— ¿Me extrañaste?)

Entonces sabe que la respuesta es un rotundo _no_. De igual manera ella va a quedarse.

— Hola, Rogue.

(¿Hoy me romperás suavemente?)

Porque Lucy no tiene el valor para sacarlo del infierno, pero sí el suficiente para aprender a convivir con sus demonios.

**End**


End file.
